Why do you bother me so much?
by strangelittlething
Summary: Everything about him repels her from him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Takes place after Episode 19"Miss Mystic falls" of the TV show version. With reference to the song addicted by Kelly Clarkson.**_

_Everything about him repels her from ever having any contact with him. His arrogance and his perfect ability to piss her or anyone off. The fact that she's a witch and he's a vampire totally becomes an ignorance just looking at all the negative qualities about him that pulls her away from him. Yet she keeps getting drawn to him._

**_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_**

Bonnie sees Damon talking to Stefan as she is about to make her way to sit down and have her lunch, but avoids going to the place that is near him and finds somewhere further to sit. As she puts her back down and turns around, Damon is sitting right opposite her. She is startled by him and on her face is a shocked look.

"Hello, little witch how is it going? It's been a while. I've missed you." Damon said as a smirk was on his face.

"Get lost! You're just a dark cloud over my bright day right now, and always!"

"Wow, didn't your mother ever teach you human kindness?" Damon asks sarcastically.

"Well, if it's coming from a human yes, from a monster like you NO!" She says with anger showing on her face. She felt her blood boil all over her. She got up and took her things to move but Damon said something to tick her off yet again.

" Hope Grams is doing fine in the little witch heaven."

"You freak! How dare you even ask? I should have just let Stefan kill you." Bonnie slams her things down as she asks him.

"You and I both. We're freaks here with our true identity, Sabrina. Yeah about that, thanks! It shows how much you missed me too."

"Stay…the hell away from me or I will.."

Damon cuts her off by moving closer to her, eye to eye with the table keeping them apart and asks her " You will what? Use you little fire power to scare me again?"

She stares up in his eyes and somehow feels helpless to speak. His piercing eyes causes her heart to race.

"Careful you might get a heart attack." He warns her with an irritating grin on his face.

Bonnie ignores him and walks away without turning back. She goes to spend some time with Caroline to just get her mind off things. The only one she has spent time with after returning to Mystic falls. Grams death really pushed her deeper to the ground than she herself can even handle. She had blamed herself but she blamed the Salvatore brothers even more. Especially Mr Damon Salvatore.

" Here you go, a cold drink to cool you off. You look like you were just in a bar fight." Caroline points out to her friend who is sitting down, face blown up in anger. " I wish Damon Salvatore would just die!" Bonnie exclaims.

Caroline goes over to sit next to her and hug her " Sweetie, don't let him win by blowing up like that. The devil loves when you get angry and let yourself get hurt. Damon is just like that. Why did you help him anyway, with the whole Stefan thing?"

" I don't Know." Bonnie replies. " I saw Stefan looking so…scary it seemed to hurt Elena so it was not for Damon. And….he is his brother. If anyone should kill it should be me!"

"He'll suck your blood out of you before you could do that." Caroline says.

"Argh! Why does he bother me so much, even when he is not around me!" Bonnie says out loud to Caroline who just shrugs her shoulders.

She stayed over at Caroline's place that night as she has been feeling really alone at home whenever she thinks of Grams and she needed a friend. She had been keeping away from Elena cause she did not want to make her choose between her and Stefan because at the end of the day the answer will be obvious.

That night, as she was sleeping she felt the wind blow so strongly and she got up to close the windows. Caroline was in the room next to hers. She had been feeling really fearful and sometimes just stays up the whole night till it's bright.

The next morning, Caroline wakes up bright and chirpy while Bonnie looks like she hadn't slept for days.

" Bon, what's wrong with you? Aren't you feeling well?" Her blonde friend asks her.

"I can't sleep at night, Car. It's like every time I do, I fall into this nightmare and I just don't want to go back there. I see her, Grams, broken and feeling so helpless in my dream and every time I see that, I wake up with this emptiness. I just don't want to relive it."

"Aw, sweetie, you can't keep doing this to yourself, I believe Grams is fine and that she is watching over you and she will make sure you are taken care of." Caroline says to her and gives her a hug. After that they get ready for school and leave.

"Hey, witchy, how was your night?" The older Salvatore brother confronts Bonnie as she walks alone towards her classroom. She tries to ignore him but he blocks her way and refuses to move.

"Which part of stay the hell away from me? Don't you understand?" She asks him.

"It's not that I don't, it's just that I won't. Wow, that rhymes don't you think?"

**_It's like you're a demon that's haunting me_**

**_Leave me alone._**

"God, won't you ever leave me alone! Haven't you messed my life up enough. You're everywhere, even in my dreams!" She could not believe she had just said that out loud.

Damon gives her his ever so famous smirk. "Wow, I don't know what to say, I'm so flattered!"

"I meant nightmare! Leave me the hell alone!" Bonnie tries to redeem herself by saying that and walking away, Damon moves out of her way. Earlier when she shared with Caroline about her nightmares, she had left out that one little detail about Damon Salvatore being apart of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ok this chapter took a while I am so sorry, thanks for the reviews and adds. I hope that I do not disappoint. Please keep them reviews coming!! LOL! I am still using Addicted by Kelly Clarkson for this chapter. I do not own anything!**_

**_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me_**

Bonnie kept trying to get Damon out from her nightmares, as her hatred for him could lead to the end of the world. At least, that's what she told herself. The greatest struggle for her was getting over the brokenness over Grams; the second struggle was getting Damon out of her mind and life. It seemed that every time she tries to run from him, he just seemed closer, and at that he was. Right behind her!

"Little witch, how's it going?" Damon sneaks up behind her as she is on her way to the store to get herself some groceries.

"It was going great before you showed up!" Bonnie replies. She tries to avoid eye contact while Damon keeps trying to make eye contact with her.

**_And I know I let you have all the power_**

"You know it's about time you stop trying to avoid me it's not going to help you get away from me, it just keeps me wanting to taunt you more, because it's fun that way, for me." He says as he leans down towards the petite character in front of him, to catch her eye contact. Bonnie looks up at him and stares at him for a while almost getting into the charm of his piercing eyes, but later snaps herself back to reality and walks past him. Damon turns around watching her try to walk away and has his usual smirk on his face as he watches her.

_Damn! Why can't he just disappear! _Bonnie thinks to herself as she picks up the things she wants to buy and drops it into her shopping basket that seems a little to heavy for her strength. She wishes that she could use her powers to levitate it but it would make things too obvious and get her into unnecessary trouble.

"Hey you need some help with that?" A deep voice from behind asks her. She turns around to see Stefan and Elena behind her.

"No, thank you." Bonnie says with her eyes gazing at Stefan and then it moves to Elena before she walks away. Elena moves forward to follow her but Stefan stops her. "It's no use. She does not want to me anywhere me and Damon are so, it's just no use." Stefan says as he holds his girlfriend close. Elena looks dismayed because she can't even talk to her girl, after all that they had been through together. The only thing that is standing between her and Bonnie is Stefan. He is a Salvatore brother after all.

Bonnie hates avoiding Elena or treating her like she is an outcast. But she can't hurt her. She can't make her quit Stefan just because of her. She also can't be around a Salvatore brother too long without wanting to blow the whole place up.

There is a particular Salvatore brother that seems to be changing her mind or in reality, staying in it. The dreams are reoccurring, yet she keeps reminding herself that he was the cause for Gram's death. It was for his stupid vamp love, that her Gram's had to sacrifice her strength for. _Her beloved Gram's_.

Caroline rushed into the kitchen to check on her best friend who was stirring up something delicious for them to have. "Please tell me I can have some too." Caroline says as she gives her the most pathetic puppy dog look.

"You would, if you quit doing that face." Bonnie says to her and thereafter rolls her eyes at her with a smile on her face when Caroline puts more strength on her puppy dog look.

"You know, I don't know what I would do without you Car. You have been so good to me. I love you so much. "Bonnie says to her as she continues cooking, without looking up.

"Yeah, I love me and you too. Honestly though, Elena wants to be there for you too you know? "Caroline reminds her.

"Yeah. I know." Bonnie says as regret fills her face.

That night, Bonnie stays up watching the television as she refuses to sleep. Afraid of the nightmares, afraid of seeing her beloved Grandmother hurt, afraid of Damon Salvatore. He does not cease to piss her off scare her and sometimes mesmerize her._ What the..? _She thought to herself. "He does not in anyway make me feel mesmerized." She says to herself out loud.

"Stop talking to yourself. You might just fall into insanity." A voice says.

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't get in! "She says to Damon as she sees him standing behind the sofa.

"Not at your house, this is Caroline's. I've been here before to you know, do stuff." He says. "So, I know I am mesmerizing and all but you could say it to my face instead of talking to yourself about it. " He says cockily.

"You took my Grandma away from me! The only thing you are to me is a killer! You tried to kill me too! Remember? I hate you Damon, I hate you for taking everything away from me! Indirectly you did! "She shouts as tears fill her eyes.

"My Grandma was the only one who understood me; you took that away from me. I will make sure you pay for it! Thank you for reminding me how much I hated you! Thank you so much! Now get out! "She points to the door in anger.

"Relax will you? Why did you stop Stefan then? Why didn't you just let him carry on? Don't ever tell me it's for Elena." He looks at her waiting for an answer. She stops short and speechless.

Caroline steps into the hall at that moment "Damon, please leave. Do not torment her; she has had enough of you. Leave now! "

At that moment Damon without taking his eyes of Bonnie moves back slowly and then turns and walks out the door, Bonnie looks at him too, her eyes filled with tears and a suddenly cropped up rage, that caused her body to turn hot. Bonnie falls to the sofa with her head buried in her hands, crying. Caroline sits by her side holding her tightly.

**_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hope you enjoy this coming chapter. This chapter introduces you to an OC called Eric. I will try to update regularly. **_

In her head, which was reality, she had a vision thought out on how she was going to burn Damon into shreds and completely wipe him out from the face of the earth. In her dreams, it was totally different. _Can a vampire cast a spell?_ She had a ridiculous thought. _Of course not!_ She assured herself.

**_It's like I'm not me_**

Elena saw Bonnie from afar and decided to walk up to her and greet her no matter what the response might be. She didn't care! She wanted her friend back, she missed her so much.

"Bonnie.." She said without knowing what else to add on to the sentence.

"Elena. Hey." Bonnie replied. Her tone was not a excited one. Elena just started without hesitating. "Bonnie, I just want you to know, I am sorry about everything, I know that as long as I am associated with the Salvatore's, you can't and won't have anything to do with me. I just want you to know how much I love you and miss you. Our friendship still means the world to me. Please always know that. No matter what! Okay?"

Bonnie nods in agreement to that statement and walks away sadly without saying a word. Elena is broken and Stefan walks up from behind to comfort his girlfriend.

"It's okay; she and you will be okay soon." He assures her.

Bonnie had always been strong willed and independent but lately she has been feeling so vulnerable and lonely. The void that the death of her grandmother's death had left in her is just so huge. She herself doubts she would ever be her strong willed cheerful self again. How could that one person in the world who loved her genuinely just be gone in a few moments .Her mind kept replaying all these thoughts and toiling with her emotions; she could not take it anymore.

A normal person in her position would just contemplate suicide but for Bonnie, she somehow held on to that little bit of strength she had in her. Now with her powers slowly growing deeper, it gave her the will to carry on. She wanted to carry on _for Grams. _

She decided to take a night walk as she could not sleep. _Bad idea._ She thought to herself. As she spotted, the irritating force that never seems to leave her alone.

"Hi, Bonnie. So you thought your wailing and screaming would scare me away from you did you?" Damon Salvatore asks her, his facial expression as irritating as ever to her. His voice bugs her. His eyes leave her speechless. _Oh God, why?_

"Do me or rather yourself a favor Demon Salvatore! Go bug someone who doesn't have the power to burn you into pieces, literally!" Bonnie says trying to act tough.

"Impressive name calling; I've always preferred demon over Damon. Well Bonbon, or little witch as I prefer to call you, I will have you drinking at the palm of my hands or rather you will have me drinking from the palm of your hands before you could do that." He says as he moves closer to her and strokes her hair with his hands and moves down to her face and slowly letting go, without taking his eyes off of hers. She starts to feel a sudden chill run down her spine, as her heart skips a beat consecutively. He moves in closer with his lips almost touching hers, she tries to avoid eye contact but he catches her glance and says "You are being watched. So you should really be aware of your surroundings." With that he vanishes into the dark.

_What did he mean by that? _She asks herself. _He is watching me that's for sure, because he doesn't seem to stop stalking me._ If so, who and what was watching her. She wondered. She decides to go home and keep herself safe as even though she does not trust him, she took his word seriously.

There was no one to protect her anymore. Her dad was hardly around and even when he was he never really bothers much. She had to stand on her own two feet. Even though Caroline is there for her, she has Matt to attend to because she loves him too much to even spend too much time away from him. Bonnie was surrounded with danger she knew of and did not know of.

She just wanted to put the fear aside and just let her hair down for one night and that she did. The next night that she could not sleep, she asked Caroline out for some drinks and dancing.

"Finally, some girls night out time. I'm glad you are finally getting yourself back up. I wanted to call Elena, but.." Caroline stopped there.

"No offense Car, I just don't need her right now." Bonnie was straightforward with her blonde friend.

"None taken! I understand where you are coming from." She replies.

" Don't look now, but a hot brunette is totally staring at you right now." Caroline alerts her friend.

"I hope it's not Damon. He's been stalking me." Bonnie jokes.

"Gosh, just pretend that, that psycho does not exist okay? Even if , you know you dream about him. "

"It's a nightmare Caroline not a dream. He's a demonic force bugging my life who's just the most unfriendly person that no one can approach." Bonnie states.

"You speak as if you know me so well. Have you been stalking me? " Damon sneaks up on them.

"Get lost freak." Caroline tries to chase him off but fails to do so.

"Hi Caroline, nice to see you too." Damon adds a little bit of his usual sarcasm.

Bonnie pretends not to see him there and just sips her drink without looking up Damon gets her signal,just smiles and walks away. Caroline leaves Bonnie a while after that to go to the ladies. Just then she feels a presence near her as she is sipping her drink. She looks up to see the brunette, tanned gentleman that Caroline had been referring to earlier.

"Hi, I noticed that you had dropped this." He picks up her cellphone that she had dropped without realizing that she did.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you. Thank you so much. I have been really very ignorant lately of my surroundings." She had no idea why she had said that.

" Aren't we all? I am Eric by the way." He reaches out to give her a handshake. She rises up and introduces herself returning the handshake.

"Hey Eric, I am Bonnie. Once again, thank you" Eric acknowledges her appreciation.

"Could I buy you another drink? You seem really thirsty. " Eric says as he noticed her sipping really hard on her drink.

"Um not really and I am sorry I am with a fr……." Caroline cuts her off.

"Sure, she is happy to. Go ahead I'll be fine. Matt's coming in a while if you don't mind and he's cute." Caroline says to her friend to convincing her to get to know the young gentleman a bit better.

"Yeah,sure! " Bonnie says to Eric and she moves over to his table.

They spend the whole night talking and Bonnie is surprised about all the natural things they have in common. Supernaturally she is a witch, which of course he will never find out, at least so soon. Damon sees them from afar and slowly takes his leave. At that moment Matt arrives and Caroline and him decide to go some place else but Bonnie feels that it is alright for her to stay with Eric for a while, as he had promised to take her home.

"Wow, for someone who had just lost her grandmother, someone who you said is really close to your heart, you are strong." Eric says to her as they are in his car on the way to her house.

" Yeah, I just need to stay strong you know, or I will fade away in a instance." Bonnie states.

"So who is that guy you were very obviously trying not to acknowledge just now?" Eric asks her.

"Damon? Oh he is just a leech who is a friend's boyfriend's brother." She rolls her eyes while saying that.

"Okay, leech is a strong word. Well, I will make sure he stays out of your way the next time he comes around. " Bonnie laughs at the comment and the car stops in outside Bonnie's house. " Thank you, for the drink and the company. Oh yeah for the ride as well. I had fun." Eric smiles agreeing.

He then looks into her eyes and leans closer. Slowly they both kiss and Bonnie pulls away after a while.

"I, I am really tired. See you soon. " She smiles at him and exits the car.

He watches as she enters her house and then drives off slowly. Bonnie feels real good about everything and goes to bed. _This guy seems like the sweetest thing I have ever met._ She thinks to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here it is! =) Eric is made up, everything about him is made up. I do not own anything except the Eric dude.**

Damon loves to bug Bonnie's life whenever he sees her around and that he does.

"Bonnie what a nice morning isn't it. I mean I don't really like going out in the morning, but I really, you know, fancy seeing you around."

"Cut the crap, vamp." Bonnie says to him with the fiercest look she tries to give him.

"So, I saw your new boy toy. Do you really think that he could spend his time with a witch? I mean you'd probably scare him off." Damon says to her with his ever present smirk that just irritates her to the core.

"Bite me." Bonnie says without realizing what she had just said until she heard Damon's response.

"Okay, if you insist." He purposely moves closer.

"Wrong choice of words on my part, but if you move any closer I will turn you into ashes." Bonnie says and gives him back his famous smirk.

Damon takes a step back as he notices the fiery feistiness in _his_ little witch.

He then slowly smiles and then walks away slowly and then stops and turns around to face her as she is still standing there.

"Bonnie, just one thing.." He waits for her to respond.

" What?" Bonnie asks again with the "_I'm tough, don't mess with me" _look on her face.

"Don't say I never warned you because even if I told you anything you would never believe me, because who would want to believe a rusty, demonic vamp right? He is not all you think he is." Damon says

Bonnie replies "You mind your own business Damon, if you have any at all. Don't you ever talk about anyone associated with me to me!"

Damon just walks away leaving Bonnie wondering what the hell he was talking about. She just shook it off and went on her way.

She had promised Eric that she would meet him later that day. She just felt something so real when she kissed him and it was just in a few short moments that she felt like she was hypnotized by him, to make her fall for him. She could not stop thinking about him all night. There he was, waiting at the door of the restaurant he had asked her to meet him at. A flower in his hand and a big smile on his face that just made her melt. She met the guy in one night and already she feels like a giddy school girl. _He is so hot! Man I am a lucky gal. _Bonnie thought to herself.

"Hello, beautiful. This is for you." He hands her the flower and kisses her on the cheeks. _What a perfect gentleman. Nothing like that Damon Salvatore. Gosh why him? Why must he be in my mind? Erase him. _She thinks to herself. She had no idea why in the world she would be comparing anyone in her life to Damon.

He was nothing but an irritating bug that just can't seem to go away. Well, again, that's what she kept telling herself. Eric pulls her chair for her like a gentleman would do. He made her feel so special and that was what she needed after all that she had been through.

"You know, you look just stunning. There is just something magical about you."

Eric flatters her with that remark.

"You've only known me for less than a day. How do you know I am not some psycho chick who just puts on an act to lure people in so I could kill them?"

Eric laughs at her cuteness.

"You have a vivid imagination. How do you know I am not?"

Bonnie just looks at him and remains speechless for a second and then laughs out loud.

"You're too genuine." She states.

After lunch, they take a walk in the park. Bonnie feels so right about Eric, she's known him for almost a day and yet she feels like he is the best thing that has ever happened to her. She wishes Grams was around so she could talk to her about it and at that moment sadness fills her face which causes Eric to react as he notices it. He asks her what had happened and she just assures him that nothing is the matter yet he keeps trying to get her to speak it out.

"Sometimes it's good not to hide things and just let it out." He tells her.

"I just miss my Grandmother, after I lost her, every time she comes to my mind my heart just sinks down under. I miss her so much."

"Yeah, I know how it feels, I lost my dad when I was 3. Never got to know him or even find out what kind of man he was."

"I am so sorry, I had no idea." She puts her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. He takes her hand and holds it in his and assures her that it's alright.

They spend almost the whole Saturday together and after that he sends her home. Eric was on his way back when he saw a figure in the middle of the road and he had to stop or he would run the person over.

Eric gets out of his car and goes forward to confront the person.

" Hey what's your problem man? Don't know the difference between the road and the sidewalk?"

"No, but I know who you are." The person says.

He walks closer and sees who it is. It's Damon.

"I don't think you do." He responds to him.

"Eric it's been more than a hundred years. I can recognize you anywhere."

"Wow, I guess I've blown my cover, oh wait, only crazy people believe that they'v lived for more than a hundred years. You need help, dude." Eric says and turns around to walk away but Damon grabs him and pushes him against his car.

"I don't know what your intention is, but I am warning you, if you hurt that annoying little witch I will make sure a stake pushes through your chest and goes all the way." Damon states vigorously.

"It could happen to you too Salvatore. Or I could just let Bonnie burn you into shreds."

Damon lets go of him and the says "So you do remember the crazy psycho vamp who lived for more than a hundred years like yourself."

"Bonnie will never find out about me."

"She's not one to mess with. Even I know that."

"She will never believe you no matter how much you warn her. She hates you."

"I know." With that Damon walks away. Eric smiles because he thinks that he had won by reminding Damon of how little he means to Bonnie in reality.

_What a sad loser. _Eric thinks to himself. Damon hears it but does not even bother. _Who would want to believe the guy who tried to kill them, and caused the death of someone so dear to their heart?_ He reminded may be Mystic Falls biggest bitch but one thing no one really knew about him was all the hurt he had harbored for so long. That was the little bit of human he had inside of him. He thought to himself_ why do I even give a damn about that little witch? What do I care if he kills her or not? _

Bonnie wakes up after tossing and turning in her bed. The nightmares are just like an ongoing soap opera that never seems to end. She hardly gets any sleep. She hates him and blames them. Damon and Stefan. She sadly has no choice but to blame her friend Elena too. She was involved, that night and also is still involved with the Salvatore's. She missed her though, she missed her a lot. Elena was the one, the only other one, other than Caroline, that she could have girl talk with and share secrets with like any young girl would want to do. There was a bond and trust that they shared. Now, it was broken, because of Vamps._ Stupid Vamps._ She thought to herself.

A week had past since Bonnie and Eric had become a couple. Bonnie had been late for class almost everyday. Throughout the whole class all she did was text Eric. It's like he had put a spell on her that she could not stop talking to him or thinking about him when she did not have Damon in her nightmares. Even though she was still having them it seemed like less of a burden with Eric in her life. If only she knew what he was? Maybe she would still accept him because he is not Damon. If he were anything like Stefan that is, he would not be a problem.

Bonnie and Eric had become so stuck together that she had hardly any time for Caroline but it did not matter because Caroline in the same way stuck to Matt.

Elena and Stefan had noticed Damon's change in behavior for the past week. It's like the guy who could not be bothered with anything suddenly seemed agitated and disturbed by something. That was not a Damon thing at all.

"Damon, you seem.." Elena was hesitant to say.

"What?" Damon asks her as his clear blue eyes stare into hers.

"Are you? I don't know how to put this…"

"I do, jealous?" Stefan cuts in.

"Of, what?" Damon asks in an annoyed manner.

"Well, we've been noticing you constantly on the trail of Bonnie and Eric." Stefan points out.

"That's not true. I am going out." Damon gets defensive and leaves.

Elena and Stefan just stare blankly at each other.

"Well, he does not seem so convincing." Elena tells her boyfriend.

Damon is at the bar having a drink and is later joined by Eric.

"Damon, what a nice surprise?" Eric gives him the fakest smile he could ever give anyone.

"Where's your Siamese twin, separated?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"You know, you should really stop pretending like you don't give a damn about her. Even I know, you do. But she hates your guts."

"Don't you have a little witch to hypnotize, run along." Damon pretends not to hear Eric's previous statement. Eric laughs at him and nods his head and then orders a drink.

" Damon,Damon,Damon. You and your _I could not care less_ comment."

"What do you want with her?" Damon asks him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Eric says, finishes his drink and leaves. Damon shakes it off cause he could not care less and does not trust that little witch anymore after what she did that made him to want to kill her.

"So why are we going to such a dark place?" Bonnie asks Eric who leads her towards the woods.

"So we do not have to run into any one who would interrupt me from doing this..." He gently kisses her and pulls away. Bonnie then kisses him back and deepens it. Eric slowly moves down to her neck and somehow Bonnie does not feel right about it and pulls away.

"Eric, I need to go to the ladies a while. Can we walk out to the Grill, it's the nearest place here." She says and Eric agrees looking a little bummed out.

At the grill, Bonnie spots Damon sitting at the bar.

She then spots Matt who is getting ready to end his work day and goes over to say goodbye along with Eric. After that as they walk past Damon to go to Eric he says "If it isn't the little witch with her broomstick."

"Eric let's ignore the unfriendly character over here okay. I'll just take a while."

"Okay. Don't worry, he won't bother us." Eric says as he stares at Damon.

Damon just stares at her and she rolls her eyes ant him and goes to the ladies. She had no idea that Eric and Damon had had a conversation with each other right there about a half an hour before he had met her. Damon's eyes then move on to Eric who notices him looking at him and gives him back the smirk he constantly gives everyone else. Damon just turns away and ignores him.

Bonnie decides that they should just sit and talk at the grill instead of what they were doing earlier but somehow or rather Eric got his way and brought her back outside. He was up to something and it was definitely no good. Damon watched as she followed behind him like a little puppy. He was not happy but as usual he didn't want to care. But he did. He just continued drinking up all he could drink so he did not have to watch the soap opera that had been going on.

Bonnie and Eric are in his car making out and she starts feeling a little more uneasy each time he moves to her neck. She thought it must be the after effect of Damon's fiasco in the woods. She was always one who could spot if something was not right like when she did with Ben. She felt something different after kissing him but with Eric so far everything was fine except the part where he kept moving towards her neck.

"Eric…" She pulls away.

"Yeah?" He responds with an annoyed tone.

"I am sorry but I feel like going home." She says to him.

"Why? We are having so much fun." He says and moves in to kiss her again.

"Eric, stop. I just don't feel, I need to ask Matt something before he leaves."

She starts to sense something is not right.

"Call him."

"He may not have his phone with him." Eric agrees and then Bonnie gets out of the car to find Matt. Her intention was actually to ask him to take her home.

She goes in but is unable to find Matt, she does not know why but after one week of being with him suddenly she is feeling so afraid. She approaches the last person in the world she ever wanted to. "Vamp, have you seen Matt?"

Damon replies "I'm unfriendly, don't approach me."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at him, turns around to find Eric in front of her.

"Eric..."

"He's not here?" He asks her.

"No."

"Okay then, let me take you home."

"Okay."

She turns around to look at Damon for a while and he does not look back at her and she follows behind Eric.

He drives her home and then kisses her before she exits the car. She gives him back a hesitant kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here it is =) I humbly ask for you reviews. God bless=)**

For someone who'd probably should be approaching her concerns on the current boyfriend that makes her feel safe and somehow worries her, she spends her time thinking about why she even approached the vamp with an attitude and why she turned back and looked at him in her time of confusion. That was the state she was in. She was sure about Eric but then again it has only been a week. His kiss makes her feel loved but his attempt at going further sent chills down her spine.

Of course, his sudden appearance at The Grille when she was looking for Matt, freaked her out quite a bit. _Maybe he was afraid Damon would bother me and came to protect me. _She thought to herself as she was thinking through about the whole event that happened that night.

She received a text from Eric, greeting her a good night. She replied the same thing to him and shut her cell off. She went back to another night of constant reminders of pain and more painful nightmares. A loud thud on the front door woke her up and she went down to see who it was. She had a thought that maybe it was her dad but he never said he was going to be coming around so soon.

"Dad? Is that you?" She calls out as she walks towards the door to see who is it.

She looks through the hole and sees that there is no one there. So, she walks back towards the direction of her room but there is a loud thud again on the door.

She is a little bit annoyed, that the sound is causing her to get sudden panic attacks that she opens the door so wide and says "I swear whoever you are, I will call the police on you!" There was no reply from anyone and there was not a soul at the door. She walks out of the door, which is the biggest mistake she had made because she was knocked unconscious. She woke up after a while to find herself in the woods, sitting on a partially broken, wooden chair.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Damon if this is your doing I will burn you!" She screamed out to no respond. Her heart was racing and she felt numb. She tried to get up but she was too dizzy to catch her balance as she had been hit on the head so hard that it felt like a whole log had dropped on it. She sat back down and just started rubbing her head with her hands running up and down through her long, wavy hair.

" Little witch." She heard a voice say from behind. There was only one person who called her that and that was Damon but the voice didn't sound like his, cause it wasn't him.

"Eric! Eric, did Damon tell you I was a witch?" Eric tied her up from behind all the way around the chair. Then he came in front of her and leaned towards her.

"Damon, does not need to tell me anything. I knew who you were from the start."

He said to her, with his face filled with rage that scared the petite girl into pieces.

"Eric, what did I do to you? Why are you doing this?" She trembled and teared as she asked him this.

"Your witch family killed mine back then, so now this crazy vamp, as you like to call Damon, would like to avenge his family's death by slowly sucking the life out of you."

"No wonder, I felt what I felt, the moment you tried to.." She was cut off by him.

"Yeah, kiss your neck? Smart girl. You are as Damon says you are." He says and she just keeps silent and ignores him.

"I can burn you too, you know that right?" She threatens him.

"Why I am not genuine enough for you? Can't you see nothing good can happen for you. Nothing genuine. A little annoying witch like you, by the way, that's what Damon referred to you as, can never have anything good for long. Like your Grams You lost her too."

"Shut up!" Bonnie screams. Eric rushes towards her and stops halfway and falls to the ground when she uses her mind to weaken him.

Caroline suddenly feels like calling Bonnie's phone but her phone was shut off earlier so she could not get through to her. _She is asleep. Duh._ She reminds herself and goes back to bed.

Eric gets up and rushes towards her fast and hits her unconscious then slowly moves closer to her neck and bites her but is stopped halfway when someone drags him and hits him against a tree and he falls to the ground and gets up.

"I told you not to hurt the annoying little witch you didn't listen to me. By the way only I get to call her that." Damon Salvatore says standing opposite him within a distance away from him.

Eric rushes towards him with a stick in his hand ready to pierce it through Damon's heart when he is suddenly surrounded by fire that is shaped in a circle.

"Eric…" A weakened voice calls out, " I promised you that I will burn you." Yet too weak to continue, a bleeding Bonnie gives up and falls unconscious .

Eric had drop the stick and Damon then rushes towards him and grabs him and right after that stabs right through his heart with a thick stick that Eric had initially wanted to use against him and kills him. He quickly rushes to Bonnie and unties her. Even though he notices the blood on her neck he tries to control himself. He wasn't going to hurt the little witch again.

"Bonnie, Bonnie wake up!" He is reminded of the day he tried to kill her in that very woods. He carries the weak girl and brings her to his home. Stefan and Elena quickly rush to them when they see Damon carrying Bonnie in his arms.

"Damon! What did you do?" Stefan screams out. Elena looking more shocked than ever.

"I didn't do anything. Eric, the sick revengeful vampire did. Well that kind of sounds like me but he attacked her. I was just passing by." He puts on the sofa in his living room and walks away.

"Stefan, do something!" Elena cries out.

"She is alive, better than the last time. She will come around. Why don't you call Caroline? We may be the last people she would want to talk to, when she comes around." Elena does as her boyfriend says.

Damon just sits at a corner drinking away, acting once again, like he does not give a damn. He then finishes his drink and goes out again for God knows what reason.

An hour later, Bonnie comes around and wakes up to see Caroline in front of her.

"Where am I?" She notices that she is at the place she least wants and needs to be right now.

"I am so sorry Bonnie, I should not have led you to Eric. I am so sorry."

Caroline cries out.

"It's not your fault, it's my stupidity." Bonnie assures her.

"Bon, how are you feeling?" Elena approaches her.

"I am fine and thank you, for always caring, Elena. I am sorry I pushed you away." Bonnie says to her friend. Elena says nothing and just hugs her both crying and Caroline joins in.

Stefan brings her a cup of water and offers it to her. She takes it with a smile and thanks him. She then looks around the room and sees that there is no one else around, in particular, the unfriendly vamp, who saved her from the psycho one.

"Where is Damon?" She asks his younger brother.

"I have not got a clue. He always wanders off without a trace." He jokes.

"Well, why don't you have a good rest and we will talk more in the morning." Elena says as she covers Bonnie with a warm blanket. Bonnie agrees.

Caroline leaves for the night and Elena stays by Bonnie's side just in case she needed anything. The next day Bonnie and Elena have a chat over breakfast. Still groggy and weak but Bonnie being the strong little feisty witch is still able to keep herself going.

"I thought he was for real. I was way past wrong." Bonnie says to Elena.

"You are too strong Bonnie to even hold on to something like that. I mean though it has been hard you faced loss and the truth about yourself and your powers."

Elena reminds her friend.

"I have been having nightmares and it's been crazy. It's like I was reliving losing her in all the painful ways possible. Damon was in it too."

"Ooookay, Damon? That's just weird."

Both girls laugh at Elena's comment. Bonnie realizes that she had not seen him since last night. _Why the hell, would I want to see that unfriendly freakshow? _She asked herself.

Damon is sitting in the study room all alone just relaxing his mind. Overhearing the conversation until his brother interrupts.

"Why are you brooding while eavesdropping?" Stefan asks his older brother who gives him his ever present smirk.

"Little brother you should really learn not to try and joke with me. I am funnier." Damon boasts.

"So, the last time you wanted to kill her, why did you save her this time?" Stefan asks with a curious expression on his face?"

"It doesn't matter does it? It's not going to redeem me. So I could not be bothered." Damon replies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for reviews and reading=) Here's a short update. There is a song reference to Behind blue eyes by the Who.**

Elena begs Bonnie to stay at her place as she had wanted to get out of the Salvatore's lair.

"Hey, I am so glad you agreed to stay with me." Elena says as she closes the door to her room.

"You did not give me a choice."Bonnie jokes.

The girls catch up on a lot and spend almost the whole day just talking. Elena was fast asleep while Bonnie just got up and looked out the window as she could not catch any sleep. It was frustrating. She looked out the window to find nothing but a wandering, lonely soul walking.

Damon had just spent a good time of feeding and as he loves stalking Elena he walks past her house to get to his.

"Stalker much?"He is stopped by a voice behind him. He does not turn around as he knows who it is.

"Seems you can't give up spilling, innocent blood." Bonnie says. Damon turns around to face her still standing the same distance away from her.

"Don't you have another psycho vamp to trail so he could kill you too?" Damon asks her.

"The one standing in front of me tried to anyway."Bonnie replies and receives a smirk back from Damon that fades away in a matter of seconds.

"Little witch, "He says as he walks towards her, she moves a step backwards for every step he takes forward. "You can't seem to shut that little mouth of yours. This is the very feisty mouth that could get you killed." He says as he runs his hands through her hair. She can't understand why her heart is racing and she is fearful but she was not moving away from him. She almost got lost in his eyes but controlled herself and moved away from him.

"I know you are scared of me. So don't try to put on the act that you always do in front of me. Everyone is." He says and walks away. Somehow, Bonnie feels a hint of sadness in his eyes when he had said that.

No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man

Behind blue eyes.

She stands there speechless for a while and then calls out to him.

"Damon," She waits for a respond.

"What does the annoying littlw witch want now?" He asks her as her stops and turns back around.

"You can't scare me."She says to him and receives a response of silence from him and a smirk. He then turns back around and carries on, on his way.

I have hours only lonely

My love is vengeance that's never free


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So This chapter is a little bit longer. With reference to everything burns by Anastasia featuring Ben moody and Iris by Goo Goo dolls and of couse addicted by Kelly Clarkson.**

_Such a self righteous freak._ She thinks to herself as she is sitting in class. The teacher is going on and on but Bonnie's mind is on Damon Salvatore. Elena looks at her pretty much stressing out.

"Bon,Bonnie, Bonnie!" She whispers her name out quite loudly and it startles the people around them. Bonnie looks up at her.

"What?" She asks her, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is the lesson that hard to understand? Why do you look so stressed out?" Elena asks her. Bonnie just shakes her head disagreeing that she is and both of them continue to pay attention to their teacher. Well not Bonnie anyway.

After school, the girls along with Caroline hang out at the Grill just to catch up with each other on what has been happening.

"Elena, how's….Damon?" She says with a pause before his name. Elena and Caroline give her a weird look.

"He's fine. Why the sudden bother?" Elena asks her.

"Yeah, since when did you ever give a damn about Damon?" Caroline asks her.

Bonnie's eyes travel all over before she answers.

"I don't care. I just hope you know he is not hurt. That's all. I mean I still hate him but he kind of did save my life." She says to her friends.

"Yeah, after he tried to kill you before, he was just guilty." Caroline reminds her.

"I guess so." Bonnie agrees and they move on to another topic.

_She sits in her corner _

_Singing herself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of the promises _

_that no one seems to keep_

At home, Bonnie sits up in her bed thinking, about why Eric even came into her life, why her Grams died, why her life has pretty much taken a downturn. She cries to herself wishing life could be as perfect as most. She remembers how Elena has been through a lot too but she has Stefan to keep her on float. Not even allowing her to drown one bit. For her, she does have Caroline and now Elena back in her life but they can't be there forever, because Caroline as well has Matt. She thought Eric could be the Matt and Stefan for her, but she was extremely wrong about him. He seemed like the most genuine guy, but he was a bloodsucking vampire who was just out to ruin her life, except he was more straightforward than Damon Salvatore who she believed was another bloodsucking vampire who was out to ruin her life and almost took it. Yet, he saved her. _Why? Why would he even care to? _She found herself once again thinking about him. She slowly fell asleep with that thought. As she dreamt she saw Grams in a white dress, smiling at her and then saying,

"Bonnie, you are everything to me; I just want you to know that. You don't have to go through this anymore. You are strong."

"Grams? Are you leaving?" She asks her. There is a silent respond from Grams who smiles at her, walks towards her and kisses her forehead and slowly fades into the white light. Bonnie stands there crying out to her as she goes and then the next thing she knows she is up in her bed, still crying.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Bonnie knows that walking alone in the dark is not safe but somehow she loves rebel against fear and goes ahead anyway. Taking a walk always helps her to clear her ever working mind. Lately, only filled with thoughts and memories of pain. Her dream had been a closure, to the nightmares she was having at least she had hoped so. Grams had silently said goodbye. Her eyes were as watery as the rain that flooded the ground. She never wanted to let her go but she had to so she could move on with her life.

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

" _I guess life is all about going through pain just to know what it means to you." _She says to herself, out loud, as she cries.

"Stop emoting little witch. It's scary. Especially at this hour of the day." Damon Salvatore comes up from behind. She is startled by his voice and quickly wipes her tears before she turns to face him.

"Go ahead Damon, enjoy poking fun and my pain and everyone else's pain. You don't have a heart at all. Everyone knows that." She says to him.

"Wow you really have it stored into your mind that I am the devil incarnated." Damon says to her as he walks up closer to her. "Well maybe I am."

He stands less than an inch away from her, which was so close that his voice felt like she was hearing him through headphones. She looks up into his eyes with fierceness in her own.

"Wow! I am so scared of that look. I am shaking. Do me a favor little witch, stop acting so tough. It's only going to cause you more pain, like it did." He looks into her eyes as he says that.

"You have no idea what pain is Damon, you pretty much forgot what it was ever since you gave up being human. You don't know what it means to feel it anymore." She replies him.

Damon looks away and laughs out loud then turns back to her.

" You obviously have no idea what it feels like to be rejected, again and again and again by the same person, who abandons you and makes you keep searching but end up not being able to find, because she makes you feel like you were just a game to her. You wish you could give up but you can't." Damon says to her this time his expression stays serious without a smirk. Bonnie looks at him with an inch of sympathy filling her face it she tries to hide it. There was so much going on in this guy's heart yet he acted the way he did. As if he had no sympathy at all.

"Well sorry to crash your emo party, but I have got to go! Got to bug my brother and his girlfriend." Damon says and walks away.

"Damon!" Bonnie stops him without even knowing why she did.

He stops and turns around and faces her. "You love calling my name and stopping me half way, don't you?" He says with sarcasm.

She was practically speechless; unaware of what she even said to him and it made her more nervous when he walked up to her again, this time there was not even an inch between them. He stood there waiting for her to say something.

"I….I…" She stops short as she gets lost in his eyes and quickly forces herself to snap out of it. "I have got to go." She says and runs off like she did when he tried to take the necklace from her. He stands there confused and just watches her run off like a little girl, running to her parents for protection.

"_What the hell happened? Stupid girl!" _She says out loud to herself as she closes her door. She wondered why she called him back and why she stood there looking into his eyes without moving until she had realized. She did not feel like herself at all. Her heart never stopped racing all the way home. It's like it could probably jump out of her chest. _What was it about this vamp that no matter how much you hate him you can't get away from him? _She wonders to herself.

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like I'm not me_

While having lunch with the Elena, Caroline, Matt and Stefan, Bonnie was present yet not aware of what was being talked about cause her mind had been wandering off elsewhere.

"Don't you think Bonnie?" Was all she heard from Caroline.

Bonnie looks up at her with a blank expression on her face. Caroline awaits an answer from her but does not get any.

"Bon, are you even here?" Caroline asks her.

"I need to go somewhere a while, I will see you guys later." She says and then gets up and leaves. Everyone just look at each other and then back at her as she walks away. Stefan decides to follow her, to find out if she was ok.

"Bonnie, wait up." Stefan stops her.

"Stefan?" She acknowledges him.

"Are you okay? Did Damon say or do anything that may have hurt you, cause if he did…" She cuts him off.

"No, he didn't. He's the one who is hurt. You should really try to dig out everything he is keeping and covering up so much cause one day he is just going to break apart." She tells him that, smiles and then slowly walks away. Stefan ponders upon what she had said. Elena later catches up with him and leads him back to the lunch table.

Bonnie finds herself outside the Salvatore's place. Knowing that Stefan is out with the gang, there is only one person she had gone to visit. Damon opens the door and stands there surprised to see the petite character standing in front of him.

"If it isn't the feisty little witch? Stefan and Elena aren't here. It's not safe for me to be around you when I am alone." Damon pours out his gift of sarcasm to her.

"I know. I wanted to thank you. For saving me even though you know, you tried to kill me and made me hate you so much and I still do, but I am grateful. You can close the door on me now and I apologize for saying you have no idea what it's like to feel pain, you should really stop covering up all of it, it's not good." She tells him almost everything she had wanted Stefan to tell him. Again, Bonnie was doing things without knowing why she was even doing it.

"Are we done here?" Damon asks her and she nods her head agreeing. He then closes the door. As peeks through the hole, he sees her walking away. He feels a sense comfort at her words. He had earlier told Stefan that it would not be possible that it would not redeem him at all, his good deed. But it seemed like it had. At least that's what he had hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here's chapter 8 hope Chapter 7 was pleasing to the eyes and imagination; I hope that it will go well. I do not own anything! Song reference to Everything by Lifehouse.**

Stefan sat with his brother to have a chat as Damon was taking his daily drink.

"Want some?" Damon offers his little brother, without even looking at him, Stefan declines his offer.

"So, what are you thinking so deeply about Damon?" Stefan asks him as he notices the deep expression on the older Salvatore's face.

Damon does not reply him on the spot, he keeps silent for a while and then he says, "You know what bothers me, the fact that I am not supposed to care, yet I do."

"Care about what?" Stefan asks looking as confused as ever.

"Everything and well everyone who pretty much thinks I am the devil." He says to his brother, who notices the hurt in his eyes when he says that. This is pretty much one of the few times in more than a hundred years; he had seen that in his brother, hurt.

"Is 'everyone' Bonnie Bennett?" Stefan questions his brother who looks up at him with his blue eyes opened wide.

"I am talking in general. Why bring that little witch up?" Damon asks in a harsh tone.

"Never mind. She kind of asked me to tell you to stop…" Damon cuts his brother off to complete the sentence for him.

"Covering everything up? Yeah! I know she told me herself." He replies.

"She seems to care about you too." Damon just rolls his eyes at Stefan's upfront comment and gets up and walks away. Stefan just shakes his head with a smile knowing how much his brother loves to put on a suit of armor when it comes to his feelings and emotions and slowly lets it out as he breaks apart.

Elena was hanging out at the Salvatore's as usual and invited Bonnie and Caroline over. Caroline had other plans with her trusted boyfriend so she did not go. Bonnie was reluctant but decided to go, when Elena told her that Damon was not there. Honestly, up to this point she had wanted to be away from him but slowly, her heart was changing lanes where Damon was concerned. She told herself that after the way he kind of poured his heart out, she felt nothing but sympathy for _her vamp. My vamp? What the_? She quickly brushed that thought of as these were running in her head, as she was on her way to the Salvatore's place. When she had arrived there her eyes scanned the hall to see if_ he_ was there. As Elena had said, Damon was nowhere to be found. The girls and Stefan hung out as Bonnie really wanted to catch up with them. She missed not having Caroline around but she thought it was alright as, since Grams death Caroline and her had spent a lot of time together and she had secluded herself away from Stefan and Elena. After the whole incident with Eric, it had brought them closer together yet again.

When it was time for bed, Elena had prepared a place for Bonnie to have a queen fit rest.

_She felt so safe in this place, it was so white and everything was perfect until he came along, his fangs were out and he was charging towards her like a soldier. She ran for her life. She continued screaming and telling him to stop trying to hurt her. As she faces the front while running she bumps into someone else he didn't look as scary as the other figure. His piercing blue eyes that used to make her fear suddenly made her feel safe, but at that moment he disappears and the fierce figure appears. She screams"Leave me alone !.""I got you Little Witch. I got you!"_

She is woken up by the same words said by him but the person in front of her is different.

"I got you. You were dreaming little witch, noisily. You are annoying even in your sleep." Damon Salvatore says to her as holds her hands and then let's go when they both realize it.

Bonnie finds herself close to him, once again and this time she just does not seem to bother about getting away from him or snapping back to herself. She just looks up at him with fear in her eyes and tears almost coming down but she holds back.

Elena and Stefan come in just in time to find Damon sitting at Bonnie's bedside.

"Damon, what did you do? Bonnie are you okay? I heard you screaming." Elena shouts out.

"Yeah, blame the psychedelic vamp, yet again." Damon blurts out.

Elena and Stefan roll their eyes at him and focuses on Bonnie.

"I am fine. I just had a nightmare. He was just trying to snap me back to reality." She points out and by then, Damon is halfway out the door without a bother of any reference to him.

"Grams, again?" Elena asks.

"No. Eric." She replies.

Stefan and Elena look at each other and then look back at her.

"I'll be fine, okay? Just go have a good rest," With that Elena hugs her and she and Stefan leave her.

Bonnie is unable to go back to bed so she just stays up all night ,lying on the bed yet eyes wide open.

Damon sits by the fire, alone and later is joined by Bonnie. He is surprised to see her next to him.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She asks him.

"Don't you ever mind your own business, and not invade the vamp's privacy?" He responds with a smirk.

"Fine, then! Sorry, Mr. Menopausal, or have you already passed that stage?" She replies with a sense of sarcasm that Damon finds cute.

Bonnie slowly goes and sits herself down on the sofa that is placed a distance away from the older vampire.

"I would offer you a drink, but it may not be of your taste." Damon jokes.

"Nothing that is of your taste is of mine Damon." Bonnie replies.

They sit in silence for a moment after that until Damon decides to speak.

"What did you see in psycho ex Edward Cullen?" Damon asks her.

"Someone genuine, someone who seemed like he was never going to let me down or leave me like everyone did." She says without looking at him and just staring at the fire and quickly looks away when it suddenly gets bigger.

"Whoa! Don't emote in front of fire. It's unsafe to anyone around you." He says to her with a smile and that causes her to let out a soft giggle.

"I guess you judged to fast." Damon says as he gets back to a serious note and a serious expression, with his eyes on her.

She does not look at him even though at the corner of her eye she can tell he is looking at her.

"I guess I did." She stops with that, not knowing what else to say to him regarding what had been said by him. The vampire and his little witch were practically side by side and actually having a conversation that did not involve killing each other in any way._ I really have no idea what to say to him, this silence is awkward maybe I should go._ She thinks to herself.

"Why do you feel so afraid of me even though you have said you are not scared of me?" He asks her. Bonnie looked up at him and he caught her eye contact after trying to avoid it all the while.

She then quickly looks away and says "I am not scared of you at all. I've been around worst than you." She replies him.

_Eric is worst than me? That's good right? _He thinks to himself.

"Then why can't you look at me without quickly looking away like you just did?" He catches her attention with that question.

Bonnie keeps silent and stares at him trying to show him that she is not afraid of him. "There, you happy? I am staring at you and I am not turning away." She gives him fierce look.

"You are seriously a bunny, trying to be a lion." He says to her and laughs.

Bonnie uses her mind to light up the candle in front of him that burns the sleeve of his black jacket that he slowly shakes off as he jumps up from the sofa.

"Ouch. You crazy little witch, it's just a joke!" He shouts at her.

"Yeah, I know it was funny to watch." She laughed as she said that, ignoring his reference to his comment and referring to what she had just done.

He slowly walked over to her sofa as she was busy laughing and pulled her up by one hand causing her body to hit his. His eyes holding on to her gaze and refusing to let go. She felt helpless and speechless. She could not feel herself and could not move. She is the witch but it seemed like the vampire had her under his spell. He leaned forward to that his lips were already embracing hers and he slowly kissed her. Her heart had stopped racing at that moment and all she felt was comfort. Comfort that she had been waiting to feel for so long. It had to be _him_. The one she feared for so long. As they pulled apart, she could not take her eyes off his and slowly blinked her eyes. "I can't. I can't do this. Not after all that has happened between us." She tries to fight it with her words. That was only her mouth speaking but her heart had already halfway turned into his lane. She turned around and quickly went to get her stuff and left. Damon did not rush to stop her. He stood by and watched as she left.

_How could I stand here with you? _

_And not be moved by you_


	9. Chapter 9Last

**Chapter 9**

**So here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything. Song ref to Life house Blind. This is the last Chapter.**

She drove real fast and then slowed down as she reached the junction. The traffic light was taking forever to stop blinking. _What am I doing? Why am I feeling this way? I am not supposed to. Damon tried to kill me and he caused my Grandma's death. It is so wrong._ Thoughts running all over her mind about the kiss that had happened the night before. The cars behind her had already started horning forcing her to move as pedestrians had crossed a while ago and it was time for the cars to move. She sped across in anger yet stayed on speed limit after that.

Elena approached Damon when she had noticed him not being his usual annoying self. _Sitting in silence and daydreaming, is so not Damon Salvatore._ She thought to herself.

"Can I help you Elena?" He asks her without facing her.

"What's with the emocentric Damon? I thought you were more of the egocentric Damon." She jokes and does not get a happy respond and in fact none at all.

"I kissed your friend. Would you like to joke about that too?" Elena stops smiling when he says that.

"Who? Bonnie? I told you to stay away from her!" She says harshly.

"Well, she didn't stay away from me!" He responds.

Elena keeps silent not knowing what to say to her boyfriend's, big brother.

"She makes me feel things. Things I have not felt for the longest time." He says to her.

"You? Feel? Please don't make me hurl." She jokes. Damon looks at her with no smile on his face just the fiercest look that is of a human and not a vamp. Elena's smile fades at that moment. Damon Salvatore was serious.

"She left last night?" Elena asks him.

"Right after _it_ happened. I wish _it _didn't cause now she is going to avoid me forever." He said with a tone that only projected sincerity of how much he did not want that to happen.

"Damon, you sound like you really have feelings for her, do you?" Elena asks even though the previous sentences he had spoken had already put it out there.

"For you, and everyone else, it is a joke so why does it matter? She told me she can't, that means she will never trust me, I am a vampire, a psycho one at will never matter." With that he walks away. Elena feels sorry for him and just watches him as he goes and buries himself in his comfort zone.

Bonnie keeps having flashbacks of their kiss. The way he was so gentle, the opposite of the monster that had attacked her in the woods before Eric did. He was the one who tried to kill her first, yet his brother had saved her. Even after that she still allowed him to kiss her. All she knew was she could not move until after the kiss. _Maybe he did hypnotize me or maybe I…I wanted it._ She thinks to herself.

She wondered if it really could be that all that bothered her about him was that she was attracted to him in a positive way. It was not all the problems that he had caused her or her friends, it was not just the sympathy she had for him but it was just _him_. Everything that is supposed to be wrong about him, for her, seemed so right. Bonnie decides to confront him about the kiss, even earlier she thought of just avoiding him on the whole. She decided to be the little annoying witch he hated, by paying him an unplanned visit. Bonnie decided to make sure that Stefan and Elena were out before she did; unaware of the fact that Damon had already told Elena who would definitely spread the news to her darling vamp boyfriend.

Damon is home alone after he drives his brother and his little brunette out of the house. As usual, even when he is down, he never ceases to use his mouth without choosing his words wisely and that causes people to stay away from him.

He hears a knock on the door and without checking who it was he opened the door.

"What?" He goes before looking at the person and then his eyes open wider when he sees the petite little witch looking at him blankly.

"I…….wanted to talk to you. I am not scared of you so I am not going to play 'the high school avoid you avoid me after the kiss game.' Can I come in?"

Without saying a word he turns around and walks in, that gesture leads her to enter. He turns around to face her, with his lips zipped for the first time in a long time, waiting to hear what the petite woman in front of him had to say.

"The prank you pulled on me, last night, it is not funny. Not at all. I don't know what you were trying to prove and I am not buying it. You wanted to get back at me because you could not kill me. Just don't drag me around town like Eric did, making me believe you are for real." She says to him and stays silent, hoping he would start talking.

"This is what you all think of me, and I don't blame you. I am the badass who can't get out of detention to everyone. No matter how much of a good act I can put on. For your information, I am no Eric. I ain't dragging you anywhere, I went straight to the point, but you didn't get it. So don't compare me." He says, as he moves closer to her. She had nothing left to say because he had said it all. He proved to her that the kiss was real for him. As was it for her but she could not accept the fact.

"It's not possible for me to feel anything for you. Not at all!" She says it out loud, her eyes scanning the ground. He uses his hand to lift her head up for her to face him and asks "Why is it?" When he does not get a reply he continues.

" Bonnie, after Katherine the only other girl who I thought could care about was Elena but then you came along. You make me want to scream as much as I make your blood boil. I stop trusting you for a while. Look it's just not me to be pouring my heart out like that, Bonnie, I am sorry, please forgive me."

"I don't know if I ever will Damon or maybe I already have. I…just don't know. When you kissed me, I thought I felt something so real, but I felt that with Eric too and look what happened. To me you are still the bad guy." She says as she tears." You are afraid, Bonnie, you keep saying you are not but you are. You're afraid I'll be like Ben and Eric; there is only one Stefan, there can be no other. To you I will always be the bad guy bla bla bla. One question, so why are you even here?" She stops short unsure of what to say. He signals her to answer his question but she does not. "Well? If there is nothing, you can leave me, the _Grinch_ who stole a kiss from the angelic witch, in his mean old house. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He says and then turns around and walks away.

Bonnie feels heartbroken to have not said anything as she had broke the vamp's heart, the heart that he actually seemed to have. She decides to leave as she had nothing else she could say because she did not know how to say anything at all. Like a lost puppy she wanders off, as usual her head is never lacking when it comes to thoughts.

_I loved you more than_

_You'll ever know_

_She sees you as the devil, Salvatore; a stupid kiss cannot change the perception a person has towards the devil. _He thinks to himself. Damon takes the picture of Katherine in his hands and looks at it a while and places it back on the shelf.

"I am a sad case, running after an ex who does not one me and going after one who could be my future, who thinks I am out to get her because I kissed her?" He says out loud to himself believing that there was no one there at home. As he turns around he is shocked to see Stefan, as he thought that he was out with Elena.

"Elena told me about the kiss that was." Stefan says to as he walks towards him.

"Don't you have noisy feet? Most people do." Damon and snarky remarks begin.

"Don't change the subject. Damon, Bonnie means a lot to me as much as she does to Elena, I don't want her to get hurt again after all Eric and you had done."

Stefan reminds him of what he had been hearing in his head the whole week.

"You think, I never told myself these things before I kissed her, to let her know how I feel, knowing and truly not receiving it back from her."

"Man, you finally have a heart and it gets broken at its first try at using it after more than a hundred years." Stefan points out.

"Yeah, the little witch will never believe me. Where's Elena by the way?" He asks with a grin.

Stefan rolls his eyes and says" She and I bumped into someone on our way back." Damon and Stefan watch as Elena comes in with Bonnie, who was standing outside the library and hearing everything they were talking about.

Stefan and Elena slowly and silently leave the room.

"I thought you left." He says.

"I did. I heard everything you said Damon." He knew that she did but he made him more relieved actually.

"I…" Bonnie cuts in before he could say anything more.

"Listen, I have forgiven you, I take back the part I said just now on myself not knowing if I have. I know I have and I know I felt something when you kissed me. You are not Eric, you are Damon, the psycho vamp whose power to make me mad and want to burn you to death, can go beyond anyone else. Katherine was stupid." She stops for a while and asks herself. _Am I really saying that?_ "I am not her. I am _your _little annoying witch. You won't stop bothering me in your dreams and you won't stop bothering me any day and-" Damon cuts her off with a kiss and then pulls apart and says. "You talk too much little witch." She laughs at that comment. "Can we cut the chick flick dialogue please? We're too weird for that."

He says to her.

"Damon, stop acting tough you secretly like chick flicks. Stefan told me."

Damon's eyes widen as he says "Give me a sec I have a little brother to go and attempt to kill."

Damon and Bonnie had started getting closer over the months and had slowly changed day by day. Caroline had not supported their relationship at first, but because she loved her friend so much, she finally gave in. Bonnie's pain slowly became non-existent and all the hate and anger she had for Damon had faded away, because she saw the man in him and the vamp that tried to kill her did not bother her anymore.

He had become a little less of sadist and more of a happy man because he had_ his _little witch next to him at all times, with no intention of ever harming him with fire, maybe, only by accident. Other than that everything was going better in her life and the emptiness that she had felt after Grams was slowly being filled by having the people who loved her around her, even though she still missed her.

_**The end is here! Hope the ending was not so cheesy please do review. Hope to get more ideas soon.**_


End file.
